1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pixel electrode panel, a liquid crystal display panel assembly, and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most widely used flat display devices, includes two transparent panels provided with electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. If voltages are supplied to the electric field generating electrodes, an electric field is formed in the liquid crystal layer. This electric field changes an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. Incident lights, which have passed through the liquid crystal layer with the liquid crystal molecules having different arrangements, have various phase differences. Lights having various phase differences penetrate a polarizer at different transmittances. Therefore, if the strength of the electric field in the liquid crystal layer is adjusted, the amount of light passing through the polarizer varies, enabling image display.
In a Vertical Alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display device, when no electric field is applied to a liquid crystal layer, the major axis of liquid crystal molecules is arranged to be perpendicular to upper and lower display panels. A VA mode liquid crystal display device may achieve excellent display quality because of its high contrast ratio. To achieve a wider viewing angle VA mode liquid crystal display device, a Patterned Vertically Aligned (PVA) mode liquid crystal display device has been developed, in which slits are formed in electric field generating electrodes.
The slits in the electric field generating electrodes reduce an aperture ratio, however. To reduce the number of slits, a micro-slit mode or Super Vertical Alignment (SVA) mode liquid crystal display device has been developed. In the SVA mode liquid crystal display device, alignment and directionality of liquid crystal molecules are adjusted by micro slits formed only in either one of electric field generating electrodes facing each other.
However, in the VA mode liquid crystal display device such as the SVA and PVA mode liquid crystal display devices, the contrast ratio is reduced according to an increase in the side viewing angle, and luminance ratios of the primary colors, e.g., red, blue and green, cross each other at a certain gray scale within a particular range, thus degrading visibility of the liquid crystal display device. Therefore, there is a need for the quality of an image visually perceived at the side of a liquid crystal display device to be as equal as possible to the quality of an image visually perceived at the front of the liquid crystal display device.
In addition, when fluorescent light is incident on a liquid crystal display device, rainbow stains may appear on the liquid crystal display device. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the rainbow stains to improve the image quality of the liquid crystal display device.